Often with large liquid storage tanks, such as used by petroleum companies in oil fields, etc., there is a need to provide a secondary containment wall around the liquid storage tank to prevent the liquid from being substantially lost if failure were to occur to the liquid storage tank. Generally, secondary containment walls are constructed using modular sections requiring extensive assembly and dismantling during setup and removal processes.
US Patent Application Publication No. US2011/0265405 by Ksenych et al discloses a modular containment system for forming a defined perimeter around liquid storage tanks or the like. The containment system generally includes a plurality of wall panels and support units associated with each panel in which the support unit is comprised of a gusset and anchor pad for supporting the wall panels along a straight line. A liner is generally secured along an interior of the wall panels via a retaining cap. The support units retained on the panels by a bottom hook structure at a bottom end and by use of fasteners at the top end. The support units can therefore be inadequately secured if the bottom hook structure becomes bent or deformed after repeated use. Furthermore, the fasteners of the support units require time consuming disassembly and reassembly between uses at different sites as the support units must be removed from the panels for efficient transport between the different sites.